coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8023 (21st December 2012)
Plot Peter and Leanne watch proudly as Simon gives a sterling performance in the nativity play. Nick arrives at the back of the hall and jealously surveys the scene. Having made love, Tyrone assures Fiz that he has no regrets and she's made him feel happy for the first time in ages. Fiz and Tyrone kiss passionately. As Tyrone makes to leave, they kiss passionately in the ginnel. Tina clocks their embrace sending Tyrone and Fiz into a panic. Rob announces to the factory girls that he's hoping to buy Underworld and it'll be business as usual. Kirk finds out that Craig sold his iPod to buy the necklace so that Kirk would have something to give Beth for Christmas. Kirk is touched by Craig's kindness. Nick pushes his way through the audience and furiously accuses Peter of making the hoax booking at the bistro to prevent him from watching Simon in his play. Peter denies all knowledge and Leanne tells Nick to stop causing a scene. However, Nick sees red and punches Peter, sending him flying. Ken and Deirdre are horrified whilst the children run from the stage in fright. Leanne tears a strip off Nick for his behaviour and for ruining Simon's day with his petty jealousy. Nick feels terrible. Meanwhile Kylie overhears their conversation. Under pressure from Kirk, Maria reluctantly agrees to let Beth and Craig move in for Christmas. Tyrone grabs a quiet word with Tina. She's initially frosty but when Tyrone explains that he's in love with Fiz but has to marry Kirsty for the sake of securing his relationship with Ruby, Tina's sympathetic. Kylie tells Eva that she knows she was behind the hoax booking at the bistro. Tina summons Fiz to her flat. Fiz is surprised to find Tyrone there. Tina tells Fiz that Tyrone has told her everything and that she'd like to help by offering them her flat as a bolt-hole. Tyrone tells Fiz that he's in love with her. Fiz is thrilled and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Main hall Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone and Fiz fear their secret is out when Tina spots them kissing; and Nick arrives at Simon's nativity play and accuses Peter of making a hoax booking at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,570,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes